


Turner 206

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: An away mission doesn't go to plan (for a change). (05/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Archer turned and winked at Trip entering the shuttle alone. He had been looking forward to this away-day for weeks now. He shivered slightly as he thought of spending the night alone with Trip, away from the crew, under the stars as they classified the flora and fauna, and bio-scanned the latest class M they had come across. T'Pol has read a very low level of background radiation emitting from a hill five clicks to the south of the location they had intended to put down. A small beacon—maybe a scientific instrument seemed to be providing the signal. It could be worth checking out, just to see which life in this system was interested in studying planets so like their native Earth. The next 24 hours would be just perfect!

Tucker clambered into the co-pilot seat beside Jon and smiled sweetly, he too had thought of nothing else for the last two-weeks, redesigning that warp enhancement algorithm had burned him out...He needed a day off—and who better to spend it with.

"All readings normal—you are clear to launch Captain", the intercom tweaked to Archer.

"We'll be away then, see you tomorrow people—and don't break anything!" Jon called bemused to flight control. He shut off the transmitter.

"They only partially ejected the contents of deck three last time" Trip grinned, remembering the calamity that T'Pol had been responsible for last time they had awayed for more that a couple of hours. She had explained, upon their return, that a slight mis-function in the phonon control array had been "fixed" with the beaming of all non-organic matter from deck three to a stasis field outside the Enterprise. It had taken Trip nearly twenty hours to reverse the process and return the canteen to active duty!

Trips hand came to cover Jon's, assisting him to push up the throttle slider, gently brushing the hairs on the back of his hand. His touch was electric and Archer could feel his crotch begin to throb. Only thirty minutes to settle on the planet and then they should really have a short break, Archer mused. No reason to go off half-cocked! And that beacon was very faint—a degraded power source seemed to indicate that it was a long forgotten scientific instrument.

* * *

Archer checked himself as he leered at Tucker bending to place the screamer grid in a twenty-foot radius from the camp. He couldn't help it. Trip's ass was really magnificent and Archer was struggling to keep his mind on the bio-net scanner.

"Come here darlin'", Tucker saw Archer's look. "It's about time we had a break!"

Archer dropped the scanner and started towards Trip, who met him half way, melting him into a luxurious hold. His hands wrapped the back of Archer's neck and the kiss was full, deep and soft. Trip felt Archer's hands move gently towards the small of his back and link. He sighed and they slowly dropped to the floor, Trip on top, tenderly tugging at Jon's uniform. It snagged on his nose, they giggled, kissed and stripped each other in the failing light.

Holding, rolling, aching for release. Trip's warm hands cupped Archer's balls softly, stroking the length of the shaft and rubbing his thumb gently on the moist tip. He pushed Jon onto his back and began to kiss his way down the smooth, hairless chest, pausing to playfully squash each nipple in turn with his warm lips. Jon rolled in delight—unknown to him, onto the remote controller for the screamer net, clicking it off. He softly stroked the back of Trip's head, willing him onwards to his goal.

Jon rolled onto his side, his panting subsiding. He ran his fingers lightly over Tucker's slightly freckled arm, as if examining his beautiful skin for the first time. He would never get used to how good this felt, he decided.

"Damn, we should do that more often," Tucker exhaled deeply. "Think I need to recharge the old batteries first though," with his eyes sleepily closing.

"Sleep well love," Jon sighed, pulling a comforter around their naked torsos to keep the nighttime chill away. There was no need to erect the carbon-filament tent in this weather, and nothing would bother them. The screamer net would see to that!

* * *

"Do they think they can just come here and lie around like they own us?" Kejim demanded of her brother.

"We should teach them a lesson!" Limmna snarled. Kejim smirked. Yes. If they could take the shuttle, then they could masquerade as the crew and destroy the orbiting craft from the inside.

"Did they not hear our warning? I would have thought 'Visitors will be tortured and killed' would be explicit enough", Limmna grunted.

"Watch out for any kind of primitive defences, brother. Come with me." She moved away from the tree trunk that was covering them.

They moved silently in the night, crouching at regular intervals to listen for any change in the intruder's breathing, but none was heard. They stepped over the inactive silvery orbs that had been planted in the ground at regular intervals, wondering as their function. As Limmna unfurled the net he smiled at Kejim. His first visitor captured! This would earn him his place as a foot soldier in the high command.

* * *

A slight change in the shadow of the moonlight upon his face awoke Archer. "What the..." was all he could manage before netting was thrown over his naked body. As he struggled he could feel the netting constrict of its own accord—like it was made of some kind of living vine. The net grew tighter and tighter. Archer could just make out the empty patch of ground next to him that Tucker had slept on. Where was he? Taken already? Jon hoped not. His communicator and weapon was in his clothing, six feet away. The net constricted his face and body...He could feel his cheeks bulging out of the weave as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Trip watched in amazement as he saw Jon's body being balled, fetal, by the netting. Who were these people? Damn, he thought, Trip to the rescue again!

He stood silently behind the tree trunk, watching from where moments ago he had returned from his evening toilet. He saw his clothes being bundled up with Archer's and placed in a large sack. Everything was taken—even the screamers. He wished he had decided to sleep in at lest some shorts!

* * *

"Where is the other one?" Kejim roared. She had seen Limmna take the first with the precision she had come to expect from someone this highly trained.

"He must have heard my approach, sister" Limmna bowed his head. "I have failed you".

"No matter—we have all of his possessions," Kejim muttered. "He will look for his friend and he has no way of escaping this place without the shuttle." She moved forward, kicking Archers balled body a few times for play. "Give me the melding-torch Limmna", she commanded. She would show them!

The crackle of light and sparks looked bad to Tucker. He could not see exactly what was happening but it didn't look too rosy! He tried to keep one eye closed so as not to ruin his night vision, but that meant he lost perspective on what was being done to the shuttle. That would be all that he needed: to be chased naked and blind through this undergrowth.

"Let them fix that!" Limmna snarled.

Kejim stepped back to review her work. All access panels and the door to the shuttle had now been welded completely shut. "No entry without tools. And we have the tools". She cackled to herself. "Come brother; let us get this specimen to the chambers"

"Can I interview him sister?" Limmna was eager to impress. If he could get the access codes for the orbital craft, He could even be promoted twice in one moon. Real glory!

* * *

Archer came to. His head hung limply across his chest. His hands were strapped above him in some kind of animal hide, pain shot across his shoulders from the hanging position. His legs were bound with straps of the same hide at the ankle and above the knee to a frame of some description.

As his head rose he was punched in the face. Blood streamed from his nose, down his bare chest and over his naked groin. His eyes watered as he lifted his head to try and register what was happening to him...Yes, the net. And where was Trip? He looked around. Apart from his captor he was alone in the chamber. The light was dim but he could see the moss covered walls and floor. This looked like some sort of cave.

"Grrat cshiauch cjsc ddduucj ppj," His captor screamed next to his face. He tried to shrug but his hands were bound to tightly.

"I cannot understand you," he moaned. T'Pol had suggested that they bring Hoshi, but Archer wanted Trip all to himself. And besides, the bio-scan showed no intelligent life on the planet's surface. He made a mental note—if he ever got off this planet, to ensure that sub-surface scans would be required before all away team landings.

He tried to duck he next punch and failed. He felt his movement become sluggish and his world spun. He was out like a light, bleeding heavily.

"What has he told you, brother?" she asked.

"Nothing yet! He insists in speaking in some sort of code. Don't worry...I will break him before nightfall"

"That is not soon enough. We need to know if the Cornetians will invade. You have until the suns zenith, then I will take over!" she barked.

* * *

Trip had followed the pair, carrying Jon like a spit roast, pole through the webbing upon their shoulders, as they crossed the plains towards the hillside they had originally come to survey. It appeared that the pair of captors had been seen by some sentry as a large boulder face had come apart upon their approach and had allowed them to enter. How the hell was he going to get in there? Trip needed a plan—and quickly!

He decided to stake out the cave entrance from a distance. He entered a small muddy watering hole and lay down. He needed some kind of camouflage; his pink naked body would stand out a mile in the daylight. He rolled around until he was covered in slick, sticky mud. It was kind of warm and nice—he smiled to himself briefly. He then moved to the ground and rolled into the patches of fallen leaves and willows, standing and allowing it to dry on his body. Not a bad disguise, he thought as he settled into a small tree trunk opening, if he were to be disguised as a pile of shite! These away missions were getting to be a real pain in the proverbial, he thought...He brought his mind back to the cave. "There must be some way in," he mused.

* * *

Jon moaned as he the stars twinkled, seemingly from the back of his brain into his eyes. He opened them slowly. It was lighter in the chamber now. He was still bound to the frame hands and legs and before he saw his captors. They appeared to be human but they were speaking in a tongue he neither understood nor recognised.

"Hey guys...maybe I could get some water?" He mumbled through swollen lips and blood-caked to his mouth.

"Sjeoij cidn", the female screamed! She was dressed in the same animal hide that his hands were bound with. A kind of criss-cross over her shoulders culminating in metallic points over her nipples. A gladiator style skirt and crossed strapped sandals completed the contemporary cavewoman look. She raised her right hand six feet from him and he saw the glint of metal in her fist. As her hand came back over her shoulder a burst of blue green light crackled and hummed behind her, six feet long and snaking its way to the ground. She snapped her wrist and the electro-whip raced through the air towards Jon.

He felt it bite his skin as it wrapped all of the way across his chest from his left thigh to his right shoulder. It ripped into him, screaming electricity into his muscles causing spasm after spasm, the wound immediately cauterizing in a flash of light and the smell of burnt flesh. He felt sick—never before had he experienced pain like this. He needed to get out. This might kill him!

Again and again she whipped his jerking body. He was crying out in pain, screaming and streaming tears across his face, through the blood trails from his nose. The bonds held him tightly or he would have been curled into a ball as he felt the muscles on his chest rip again and again with the electro-whip's crackle.

She stopped for a moment: "Wihidvc dsjnc ssa djnnrrn rrfgieuq???" She commanded.

"No more", he begged.

She didn't understand. And the silver tube flashed into light again.

* * *

Tucker had been watching the entrance for nearly three hours now—what the hell was happening to Archer? He obviously hadn't been able to talk his way out of whatever mess they were in now. Trip needed to take action. As he watched a group of four people came out of the entrance. They wore cloaks over their clothes to protect them from the flying insects that had been nibbling Trips legs and chest and they carried baskets and started toward the fruit plains they had walked through earlier.

"This could be it!" Tucker devised.

After nearly an hour of watching from the underbrush Trip saw one of the group walk away to a small watering hole. Time for action he thought! He followed until they had gone out of sight, past some small fruit trees and then struck.

He leapt from within the bushes onto his back. He rained blows down on the guys' head and body until he went down. Trip slammed his fist into the fellows' neck, knocking him unconscious.

"Gotcha", he smiled.

He searched the pouches of the cloak and found some twine they had been tying the fruit bushes with. He stripped the man of his clothes and tied his hands behind his back, tore off his crotch strap and stuffed it into his mouth. He then tied the twine tight around his face securing the makeshift gag in place. To finish his bondage, Trip tied his legs together and rolled him into a bush. He quickly dressed in his clothes, brushing off most of the dried mud until he looked grey of skin, and threw on the cloak.

He kicked the man in the bushed a couple of times for good measure, picked up his basket and set off towards the cave entrance.

* * *

"He will not talk to me either brother!" She watched the imprisoned Archer writhe in his bounds.

"He is indeed a spy—no one would hold out this long! And he has not even said one word in Cornetian..." He left the implication of the quality of the training unsaid.

"I have something that will break him..." Kejim mused.

"You should go and alert high command that we have found a Cornetian spy brother. I will get the information from him before they get here!"

She rummaged about in her cave store until she found what she was looking for. A small device; it looked like a fun-sized rugby ball, only matt black with silver striping down the sides. She smiled as she thought of some of the fun she and Tukkon had had playing with this toy. They had bought it in the Cornetian slave markets before the great uprising that had claimed her lovers' life. It was basically a sex toy—when set to levels 1 through 3. But the settings went to 10, and she had really enjoyed watching some of those Cornetian bitch slaves going insane from her little toy! She had once kept one woman writhing on the ground for almost a week, hands tied behind her back, legs spread with ankle bars and her neck chained to the wall like a dog. She smiled to herself as she remembered how she had begun to avenge her husband in her own way. Now it was time to continue the vengeance with this spy.

Archer tried to look up as the wooden cave door slammed against the wall. The sound echoed around the walls that had earlier reverberated his screams. He couldn't take much more of this—where was Trip when he needed him.

The woman was back: "Please stop this—we are a peaceful race..." His begging fell on deaf ears. She walked to a little stone table in the corner of the room and began to open up a silvery ball she carried. "I mean you no harm, why are you doing this?" He cried. She didn't even turn around.

The male came back into the room. "What have you there sister?" He asked.

"You remember this toy from the slave market surely brother? You did help us to use it once" She smiled at him, an evil smile made worse by the dim lighting in the cave.

"Yes", the sex toy and the Cornetian slave bitch. "A 'Turner 206' I believe," He reflected. Earlier models had been designed to provide stimulation but the two-oh-six was the culmination of a race enjoying pain with their pleasure. No one had ever been brave enough to try it on 10 before. Most people were wiped out, reduced to a jabbering wreck by level 3. This would be an excellent way to extract information from the prisoner!

* * *

Trip had the hood pulled down low over his nose and almost walked straight into the guard stood in the doorway. He had approached the cave entrance as he had seen the captain's captors do early this morning, and the door had opened.

He performed a low nod to the guard and as he turned from Tucker he grabbed the stick from the side of his belt. Tucker quickly spun, feeling the electro-shaft come to life in his hand and touched it to the guards' chest. His face looked stunned as he dropped to the ground before Trip. This could come in useful, Trip decided, placing the stick in his cloak. He dragged the guard behind a low stone desk-like structure and headed into the passageway.

* * *

Archer watched as the woman extracted a small rectangular device from the end of the football, and it grew. The silvery stripes unfurled into legs and the silvery body rolled, changing shape until it looked like some mechanical spider, maybe ten inches long. The woman illuminated Archer with a small blue beam from the end of the detached rectangular wand: "Qujncsa ac ecdncen?" She mouthed, looking pleased with herself.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you!" Archer almost screamed.

The woman shrugged, "Hcwydc asc wsd!". She depressed a small stud on the device. The two-oh-six came to life, red eyes glowing and began to slowly crawl toward the target of the illumination. Archer writhed. This was craziness—what was this thing? It reached his leg and ascended to his ankle. Half of the legs clung to him, gripping his ankle tightly but not painfully, whilst the others seemed to sniff his skin, touch his hair, sample his sweat. It was trying to categorise him! It began its ascent again. Every couple of inches it stopped and sampled his skin: Lightly brushing him and touching his hair and skin. It reached the back of his knee and he felt a small painless prick as it sampled his blood from the easy to reach vein behind the kneecap. "What is this thing?" He almost screamed, "— get it off me!"

Eventually the robot reached his groin. The legs lightly stroked his penis and fondled his balls. A small opening in the belly of the robot seemed to wholly consume his penis for a moment, sucking and tickling the shaft and tip in turn before it closed up and continued to Jon's chest.

This continued for a long while. The 206 was methodically examining his every body part, his nipples, his mouth, his ears, even his anus was probed by the machine, the long smooth spidery fingers sliding into his backside and touching his prostate gland. It seemed to be processing once it reached his ankles again after descending his back and then stood still looking at the woman who wielded the remote.

"Will you refuse to talk to us still?" She screamed at Jon in a dialect he could not hear.

Upon receiving no response she clicked the remote and the machine came to life.

Level 1. This was going to be fun she smiled at Limmna.

The machine again started to ascend Archer's front until it got to his ear lobes. It began to tickle then and tug on them gently. He hated to admit to it, but this was kind of nice.

It then painlessly planted a small finger into the base of his spine, detaching the end of the finger so it could be retrieved. Jon immediately felt warm all over. And stimulated. Sexually! This was weird. The creature was controlling his nervous system externally; it was generating signals of pleasure. It crawled around to his front and began playing with his crotch.

A couple of the fingers slid around the back from either side and began rimming his naked ass. This was really nice. And he started to show it—really show it. He felt like he should be embarrassed but he couldn't hold that thought for more than a second at a time. It was controlling his emotions!

The woman sneered at him and moved a control dial to another setting. "Let's see if you like it a little rough, my friend" she sang out, obviously enjoying herself. Level 2.

The creature bit down on his nipples and tugged at his balls. This should be getting a little unpleasant now Archer thought, for a second, until he drifted back into a woozy sleaze.

* * *

This must be the one Trip thought to himself. Around the corner he was peeking out of he could see a guard. This was the only room he had seen with a guard in the small complex. He felt pretty sure he had scoured the ten or twelve caves and passages thoroughly. It must just be a foxhole for field supplies and storage. A couple of guards that were surprised to be shocked by one of their own had gone down with only a murmur. "Time for a break out," Tucker whispered. He straightened up, passed the electro-stick into his left hand behind the cloak and stepped out into the hall way.

  * "Level 3 is the good stuff," she muttered and flicked the switch. Archer's eyes were beginning to glaze now as the 206 was allowing him more and more of the sensations mixed with feelings of pure sex. It had begun to electrocute his nipples from small spikes emerging from the front legs, causing Archer to jolt and smile each time. More of the legs were probing his ass, forming themselves into one large appendage and ramming themselves in and out. 



Jon was swaying now from the hips in his bounds. "Ow", "Uggh", "Mmmmmm", "Ahhh", "Owch", his mind a convoluted mess of emotion. The pain and pleasure was driving him crazy. His balls were swelling, His cock was twitching, But he could do nothing to relieve the pressure.

The door opened in front of him and a cloaked figure appeared. The woman was too interested in torturing Jon to pay any attention but the man turned and a small spark fell him—out cold. The hood came back: "Trip" Jon managed. Before rolling his eyes back and squirming from his hips more.

The woman looked over and opened her mouth to say something. "No time for that" Tucker extended his arm and shocked her. He grabbed the remote and depressed the stud in the top. The spider crawled quickly off Archer—detaching the spinal tap and rolled itself into a ball at his feet. "You were negotiating the release of the shuttle then?" Trip smiled at Archer.

"Get me down, love" Jon groaned, and smiled at Trip.

* * *

"Well I don't think we should be repeating that trip for a while?" Archer grinned at Trip from the sickbay bench. "Is the shuttle fixed yet?"

"Not quite—but the rear bulkhead is vacuum proofed again" Trip had had to rip out a section of the shuttle and close them into the cabin to get pressure to take off upon their escape. It was nearly right again—but Trip was getting sick of the sight of that shuttle.

"Do you fancy dinner in my quarters later?" Jon whispered to Trip. "I've got a little robotic friend I want to introduce you to..."


End file.
